The Warrior Inside
by Birdshadow the Bold
Summary: Though not much of a story, this is a collection of poems and one-shots. Requests for which character you'd like to see appear next are welcome. I hope you enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**A/N: Welcome to my collection of one-shots, stories, and poems. I hope you enjoy! I appreciate reviews, helpful criticism, and comments, and would love for you to request the character I'll write about next.**

**~birdshadow the bold**


	2. A s h f u r: I'll Be Waiting

**First up...Ashfur! Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Why?

Do I

Bleed,

For you?

You never notice me,

Yet,

My heart had bled for you.

You fail to see the blood.

Chasing after the dark knight,

But why won't you fall for me?

You say it was never meant to be,

But then why did Fate have us meet?

To torture me.

I can't stop thinking of you,

But you push me away,

Into the darkness.

Alone.

The internal wound you've left on me,

Will never scar,

But bleed.

I've wanted you,

Beside me,

Forever.

But the black ghost killed me,

And now I'm but a spirit.

But I'll never forget,

The way you scarred me.

And I'll be waiting.


	3. B r i a r l i g h t: The Only Wish

**This is a poem about Briarlight, requested by Choclatetooth44. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to request the next character to be featured!**

* * *

I used to be sprightly,

Until the felled tree.

I used to run,

Until the felled tree.

I used to be free,

Until the felled tree.

Now I sit and watch the world around me,

Immobile,

Silent.

Mother,

A vexatious watcher.

_I am fine by myself, _I say.

She insists I am helpless,

But I'm clearly not.

Now I see nothing but cave,

The stench of herbs,

Pungent yet fresh.

The blind cat understands,

That I'm not helpless.

I wish I could say _thank you_,

But he would just snarl.

Now I see the pity in their eyes,

Though I wish it was not for me.

I would trade anything for this misery,

Even my life.

I wouldn't be this doleful in StarClan.

They say,

_Are you comfortable?_

_Do you need anything?_

_Is there anything else you wish?_

They baby me,

But I do not need to be cradled.

And If I would wish for anything,

I would wish to be free,

Free of the cast on my back legs.

But alas,

That is the only wish that cannot come true.


	4. C r o o k e d s t a r: It Cost Me All

**Next up, a poem on one of my favorite ****characters...Crookedstar! Requested by TheSwiftWarrior14. Cookie to you! Don't forget to request who I'll write about next. And lastly, check out my first story, The Death Message! Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the poem. **

* * *

My jaw,

Twisted.

Just like my soul.

Concieved, deceived,

By the shaded maple.

Caused me to weep,

Never breaking the promise I made.

And it cost me all.

Rejected and broken,

But still standing strong.

Cast aside by the flower of rain.

I lost them all.

One with a heart strong as oak,

One with a willowy build, sweet,

One with the silver pelt,

One like the flower of rain,

One like smooth shells, strong,

Two, so young and tender,

And many more.

I can't count them all.

It'd hurt too much.

Broken jaw,

A symbol of what I could have been,

The hero,

The loved,

But I was scarred.

Destiny handed me this sorrow.

The maple fed it to me,

And the world just emphasized it,

Till it overcame me.

Ran away,

Cast away,

Thrown away.

Forgotten and,

Alone.

But in the end,

I stand tall.

Just like those before me,

Never breaking the promise I made.

But it cost me all.


	5. B l o s s o m f a l l: Comforted by Dark

**Ok, here is a poem on Blossomfall, requested by Fastblaze789! Don't forget to review and critique. Who do you want to see next?**

* * *

Does she notice the pain I am in?

That the way she ignores me,

Is wearing me thin?

Why doesn't she know,

Only looks after dear Briar,

And it hardens my heart, and it freezes like snow.

No comfort for me,

Brother Bumble has Dove,

This loneliness is like an irascible flea.

Ignored and forgotten,

Makes me despise them,

Makes my muscles tauten.

Every time I try to converse with them so,

She tosses me away,

Oh, my heart she has thrown.

What's so special about Briar,

About Bumble, about Gray,

When I say I'm okay, I'm just a big liar.

Don't try to comfort me,

Don't try to soothe,

My soul is watery, just like the sea.

The only comfort I find in my life,

Is towards the darker side,

But it causes others strife.

It hurts me to say that I've resorted to this,

But considering my life,

The shadowed forest is pure bliss.

I never thought I'd let my self,

Be comforted by the darkness,

Comforted by the darkness,

Comforted with evil.


End file.
